fineapplefandomcom-20200216-history
Mayday
Mayday is the single released by APRIL. It was released on May 29, 2017. It is the second track in the third single album Mayday, after "Boing Boing". Track list #"Mayday" - 2:58 Lyrics Hangul= Hey 지금 너무 위험해 나 뭔가 잘못된 것 같아 No No No No No 제발 이러지 마 Boy 자꾸 잡아당기지 마 더는 버틸 수가 없어 No No No No No 자꾸 끌려가 오늘따라 왜 이렇게 네가 멋져 보여 내 눈에 대체 뭘 씌운 거니 나 왜 이러니 어머머머머 Mayday Mayday 자칫하면 빠질 것만 같아 널 보면 콩 콩 콩 심장이 빨라져 난 Hey babe Hey babe 방심하면 반할 것만 같아 얼굴이 핫 핫 핫 자꾸만 빨개져 난 아슬아슬해 위태위태해 이대로 가단 백퍼센트야 Help me help me help me babe right now 알 수 없는 너의 매력에 나 빙글빙글 빨려 들어가 Help me help me help me babe right now 오늘따라 왜 이렇게 네가 예뻐 보여 내 맘에 대체 뭘 심은 거니 나 왜 이러니 어머머머머 Mayday Mayday 자칫하면 빠질 것만 같아 널 보면 콩 콩 콩 심장이 빨라져 난 Hey babe Hey babe 방심하면 반할 것만 같아 얼굴이 핫 핫 핫 자꾸만 빨개져 난 Ay 나 진짜 위험해 날 대체 어떻게 한 거니 자꾸 내 온몸이 짜릿짜릿 머리가 어질어질 심장은 왜 자꾸만 두근대 도대체 나 어떡하면 좋을까 왜 점점 네가 더 멋져만 보일까 누가 날 좀 도와줘 내게서 이 마법을 제발 풀어줘 난 어떻게 할 수가 없나 봐 (Ah ah ah awoo Ah ah ah awoo) 솔직히 말하면 그리 나쁘진 않은 것 같아 지금 이 느낌 Mayday Mayday 자칫하면 빠질 것만 같아 널 보면 콩 콩 콩 심장이 빨라져 난 Hey babe Hey babe 방심하면 반할 것만 같아 얼굴이 핫 핫 핫 자꾸만 빨개져 난 |-|Romanization= Hey jigeum neomu wiheomhae na mweonga jalmottoen geot gata No No No No No jebal ireoji ma Boy jakku jabadanggiji ma deoneun beochil suga eopseo No No No No No jakku kkeullyeoga oneulttara wae ireoke nega meotjyeo boyeo nae nune daeche mweol sshiun geoni na wae ireoni eomeomeomeomeo Mayday Mayday jachishamyeon ppajil geonman gata neol bomyeon kong kong kong shimjangi ppallajyeo nan Hey babe Hey babe bangshimhamyeon banal geonman gata eolguri hat hat hat jakkuman ppalgaejyeo nan aseuraseulhae witaewitaehae idaero gadan baekpeosenteuya Help me help me help me babe right now al su eomneun neoye maeryeoge na binggeulbinggeul ppallyeo deureoga Help me help me help me babe right now oneulttara wae ireoke nega yeppeo boyeo nae mame daeche mweol shimeun geoni na wae ireoni eomeomeomeomeo Mayday Mayday jachishamyeon ppajil geonman gata neol bomyeon kong kong kong shimjangi ppallajyeo nan Hey babe Hey babe bangshimhamyeon banal geonman gata eolguri hat hat hat jakkuman ppalgaejyeo nan Ay na jinja wiheomhae nal daeche eotteoke han geoni jakku nae onmomi jjaritjjarit meoriga eojireojil shimjangeun wae jakkuman dugeundae dodaeche na eotteokhamyeon joeulkka wae jeomjeom nega deo meotjyeoman boilkka nuga nal jom dowajweo naegeseo i mabeobeul jebal pureojweo nan eotteoke hal suga eomna bwa (Ah ah ah awoo Ah ah ah awoo) soljikhi malhamyeon geuri nappeujin aneun geot gata jigeum i neukkim Mayday Mayday jachishamyeon ppajil geonman gata neol bomyeon kong kong kong shimjangi ppallajyeo nan Hey babe Hey babe bangshimhamyeon banal geonman gata eolguri hat hat hat jakkuman ppalgaejyeo nan Na NaNaNa Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNaNaNa Mayday Mayday Na NaNaNa Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNaNaNa Mayday Mayday |-|English= Na NaNaNa Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNaNaNa Mayday Mayday Na NaNaNa Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNaNaNa Mayday Mayday Hey I’m in danger Something went wrong No No No No No Please don’t do this Boy Don’t pull me out I can’t stand it No No No No No I’m dragged away You look So nice today Something has blinded me Why am I like this? Um mur mur mur mur Mayday Mayday I think I’m gonna fall in love When I see you (kong-kong-kong) My heart gets faster Hey babe Hey babe I think I’m gonna fall in love My cheeks (hot-hot-hot) become red again It’s too dangerous It must be 100 percent Help me help me Help me babe right now I’m falling into Your fascination now Help me help me Help me babe right now You look So pretty today Can’t control my mind Why am I like this? Um mur mur mur mur Mayday Mayday I think I’m gonna fall in love When I see you (kong-kong-kong) My heart gets faster Hey babe Hey babe I think I’m gonna fall in love My cheeks (hot-hot-hot) become red again Ay i’m totally in danger What did you do to me? I’ve got chills all over my body, My head feels dizzy, My heart throbs What should i do? I’m gonna fall in love with you soon Somebody help me Please dispel the love magic I can’t help it anymore (Ah ah ah awoo Ah ah ah awoo) Frankly, it’s not bad I’m feeling rather good Mayday Mayday I think I’m gonna fall in love When I see you (kong-kong-kong) My heart gets faster Hey babe Hey babe I think I’m gonna fall in love My cheeks (hot-hot-hot) become red again Na NaNaNa Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNaNaNa Mayday Mayday Na NaNaNa Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNaNaNa Mayday Mayday Audio Spotify Video Gallery Trivia * Category:APRIL Category:Title track Category:Songs Category:Mayday